I'm not supposed to love you
by ARadomperson
Summary: TD NEVER HAPPENED! Gwen is in high school, and gets bullied by the school's bully: Duncan Carter. These two hated each other for a long time already. But what happens, if their parents start dating, and decided to make the families bond? Will these two start hating each other more, or will their hatred fade away, and they become friends or even more? You have to read to know!Enjoy
1. The announcement

**Ok, I'm sorry for not uploading, but it's because I had a bbig headache, my dad took away my computer (stalkerlicious much -_-****) AND ha made the interet go away at ( AM! STUPID HIM!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Total Drama! Now on with the story****.**

Gwen's POV

They say 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all'. Well, that's what I am doing, while Duncan taunts me across the classroom. Yet another paper note landed on my desk, as I breathed to calm myself down. The curiosity took over me, as I unfolded the scrap of paper.

_Go kill yourself, you emoish Goth_

I heard people snicker as I read the note. That's it! I'm sick of it! I jumped out of my desk.

"GO TO HELL DUNCAN!" I shouted. The whole class went silent, as I stood up for myself for the first time.

"Miss Saliander, how dare you use those kind of words in class?" Our math teacher, Mr. Morrison exclaimed.

"He started it." I hissed, while throwing him the note.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Duncan glare at me.

"Mr. Carter! What's the meaning of this?" Mr. Morrison exclaimed while holding the note up.

"What? Can't you read?" Asked Duncan. Ha he thinks he's so funny. Well, he's not!

"Both of you, go to the office. **NOW**!" Shouted Mr. Morrison while pointing to the doors. I grabbed my bag, and stormed out the hallway. Stupid Duncan, thinking he can just do something like this to me, and think I won't react! I heard the door of Mr. Morrison's class open. I knew it was him. I wondered what would Mr. Perfect do, if I really kill myself. Probably gleam and say that 'the humanity was saved from this stupid emoish Goth' by him.  
I sat in the office, waiting for Mr. Jerk to come in. He came in, and made himself comfortable, but his glared told me that he was really pissed at me for doing this. Mr. Carter, our headmaster, and Duncan's dad, came in.

"You two again?" We both nodded.

"Come into my office." He told us, and sighed. I sat on a chair, while Duncan stood up against one of the walls.

"What do I have to do to improve your behavior?" He asked, sitting behind his desk.

"Get her out of this school than I'll behave." Replied Duncan.

"Duncan James Carter! You do not speak to your father or your fellow students like this!" He yelled, but none of us flinched.

"What a great son you have." I murmured.

"Gwen!" He yelled, this time looking at me.  
"What? He made my life miserable!" I shouted, while my emotions were boiling.

"I have not!" Duncan protested.

"Save it Duncan!" I yelled at him.

"Both of you be quiet!" Yelled , and this time we obeyed.

"We thought it would be easier than this," He started putting his head in his hands.

"We?" Both Duncan and me asked in unison. Than, out of nowhere, my mom came into the room.

"We are currently seeing each other." She explained softly, putting her hands on Marvin's arms.

My jaw dropped. So did Duncan's. THEY HAVE TO BE KIDDING!


	2. Somethings more and less important

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! :D**

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, still not owning TD! **

Gwen's P.O.V.

I angrily shoved my earphones into my ears, refusing to speak to my mother.

After they told us they were dating, we loose control. Duncan was flipping everyone out, while I was yelling my ass off. Apparently, the office called my mother, and she raced over there, so they can tell us, that they've been seeing each other for two weeks now. Seriously! Why now? I knew my mom was seeing a guy named Alejandro, but I didn't know it was THIS Alejandro! When w finally arrived at our home, I quickly grabbed my stuff and, before my mom could say anything, stormed to my room.

"Gwen! Calm down!" My mom protested, coming into my room.

"NEVER!" I shouted at her. Normally, she would snap at me, but she knew how much I hated Duncan, so she sighed, before walking out. I can't believe it! Duncan and me are enemies, she knows it very well, and what does she do? Start dating his dad!

Duncan's P.O.V

"Are you serious?" My friend Justin asked bewildered.

"Yeah! They are dating!" I spat, "If they will get married, I swear, I'll kill myself!"

I knew my dad was seeing a woman named Heather, but he never said it was THIS Heather! But I happen to overhear the story of what happened to Gwen's REAL father, who's name was Noah something. He had some weird mental condition, and pretty much committed suicide!

"Dude! This emoish Goth is gonna be your sister!" Justin exclaimed, shaking his head.

I jerked up "NEVER! THERE IS NI WAY IT WILL HAPPEN! I'D RATHER ROTTEN IN HELL!" I yelled, making Justin flinch.

Justin put up his hands in defense "Just saying! Hey, there's a party at Geoff's tonight!" He said, changing the subject.

"Geoff who?" I asked.

"Saliander." He replied. A chance to get to Gwen's house. Yeah sure!

"But they never have parties there!" I exclaimed.

"We finally convinced Geoff! I'm sure Cody and Gwen aren't happy about it, but who gives a damn about them? Let's get WASTED!" Justin exclaimed.

Tonight is gonna be so epic!

Gwen's P.O.V.

I burst out into tears. How could my own mother do this to me? I know I sound like a snob, but Duncan ruined my life, and she knows this! It was only noon, so my brothers were at school, and so were two friends of mine, Bridgette and Leshawna. Both of them sent me texts after I got home, but I didn't feel like responding. I wish Cody would be here with me. He can make me feel better. Unlike Geoff, who ignores me, because of Duncan! Damn him! Damn me! Why did he choose me to be his victims? His words hurt me more than he thinks, maybe because once we were best friends…

**Oh! Another twist! (I guess)please R&R!**


	3. Let the fun began

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please keep them coming! :)**

**Disclaimer: _NO! NO! NO! I DON'T OWN TD! OR ANY CHARACTERS!_  
**

Gwen's P.O.V.

I woke up by the sound of two voices arguing. The twins are home. I went downstairs, to the kitchen.

"No, no, no! You can't just invite people like this, without asking us first!" Cody shouted.

"Come on bro! It will be fun! Maybe you'll score a chick as well!" Typical Geoff.

"Party? What party?" I asked, making them notice me.

"Ah! My baby sister!" Cody exclaimed (**A/N: In here, Gwen is one year younger than her siblings, and besides, can you feel the irony? If not, watch Up The Creek again!**)

and hugged me. I hugged back glad that he showed that he cares about me.

"Well, to answer your question, Justin and a bunch of my other friends asked me to throw a party, since, as you know, every Friday afternoon, and they decided it was my turn, so I invited them, and since mom is at Alejandro's…" Geoff trailed off. I broke my hug with Cody, and walked beside Geoff and gave him a hug as well. He hesitated a little, but gave in and hugged back. The fact that he ignores me in front of his friends doesn't mean he doesn't care about me. Although sometimes it feels like this.

"But we live here as well!" Cody protested.

"Sorry bro, but everything is ready, and people invited…" Geoff trailed off.

Cody cursed, and went upstairs. Geoff looked sad, and was about to say something, when I stopped him.

"Don't worry Geoff, it will pass. Me and Cody are going to be upstairs, have fun." I smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"Thanks sis!"

"You're welcome." With those words, I went upstairs.

"Cody?" I asked, knocking on his door, before going in. Cody was laying on his bed, with a picture of our family, before dad killed himself. He looked at me teary-eyed, and I hugged him, while he cried. Than, both of us fell asleep. That's the good thing about depression. You're always tired. Maybe once I could just sleep and never wake up.

Duncan's P.O.V

"Hey Geoff!" We greeted him, coming into his house.

"Hi dudes!" He said, high fiving us, but I noticed that he looked sad.

"Everything ok?" I asked him, and he sighed before sitting on the sofa.

"I'm rethinking the party. Cody and Gwen don't want it…" Justin stopped him.

"Who cares? They'll get over it!" He exclaimed.

"Well, Gwen with her depression back…" This time, I stopped him.

"Hey man, it's alright, I'm sure that even Gwen and Cody won't resist long, especially with your nickname of Party Beast!" I said casually, but I knew why he was afraid. He thought about how his dad killed himself.

"If Gwen comes, which I don't doubt, I'll leave her alone." I added, and Geoff smiled at me.

"Thanks man!" He exclaimed.

Justin grinned, and took out of his pants three cans of beer.

"Let the fun begin." He smirked and we all took a sip of our drinks.


	4. The party! :D

**Wow! thanks for all the reviews! you really made my day! Just one question. Do you want me to RESPOND to your reviews? Please tell me in your next review!**

**Disclaimer: A usual, I don't own Total Drama...YET! :D  
**

Gwen's P.O.V.

An annoying pounding waked me up. It was the bass thumping from downstairs. I looked at Cody, who was still sleeping. He was able to sleep through anything. But that was one of the things I love the most about him. Besides, he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. He looks like a five-year-old who just got their present that they always wanted, not a seventeen-year-old, who had depression. I kissed him on his forehead, and smiled at him, before getting out. My smile quickly vanished, as I entered the hall. There were cups everywhere, and couples making out. I cursed as I opened my door, just to find two people undressing themselves.

"Get out, now." I hissed. They did as I told them to, the girl glaring at me, the boy looking apologetic.

"Sorry." He murmured, as the girl pulled him outside. I slammed my doors, and took out my phone, texting Geoff.

_**You're cleaning this up Geoff -_- you can get your two boy toys to help you, but I'm not cleaning ANYTHING!**_

By two boys toys I meant Duncan and Justin OF COURSE! They were the ones who convinced Geoff after all! After a second, my phone beeped.

_**Ok, I'm sorry sis :(**_

I didn't respond. There was no need to. I tried reading, and writing, but the music was too loud. So I took out my sketchpad, and started to sketch.

After a few minutes, someone knocked on my door.

"Gwen? It's me, Cody." I heard his smoothing voice.

"Cody?" I asked surprised, normally he slept longer. I opened him the door, and let him in.

"Why are you here? When I left you, you were still asleep!" I exclaimed, and he looked at me, annoyed.

"You left me at least half an hour ago!" he explained, and I understood, that I went into my little world again.

"Sorry, but what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well, Gwen, I thought that maybe, we could go to the party?" He asked, not hiding his excitement. My jaw dropped.

"You wanna party with them?" I was making sure I heard him right. His face fell.

"Well, if you don't want to…" He started, but I shut him up, by giggling.

"Why are you giggling?" He asked, confused.

"Well, what can I say? You're not the party type," I laughed, and he laughed with me, before taking my hand.

"Well, than let's change it!" He laughed, and we ran out.

"Cody, wait." I said, pulling my hand away from his grasp. Don't get me wrong, I like holding his hand, but I needed to make sure that I won't find any more couples in my room. I locked my room. I always had my key with me.

"I don't want to come back, only to find a couple making out." I explained, and Cody nodded, approvingly, and went to do the same thing with his doors. At the end, I saw Duncan making out with some red haired chick. I resisted the urge to turn and go away, but two things stopped me. First one, Cody was here with me, and I will do ANYTHING for Cody! Second, Mr. Jerk face saw me, and grinning like an idiot he is, send me the middle finger. I replied with the same. Suddenly, a purple haired chick dragged Cody away, I tried to get to him, when someone took me by my wrist.

"Boy, Gwen! You look sexy!" Duncan slurred, I guess someone's been drinking.

"Go make put with a slut." I replied coldly, smacking his hand off me.

"What did you say?" He asked me, anger in his voice.

"You heard me, now get off" I hissed at him, shoving his chest. He stumbled down, letting go of me, so I shoved him again. He slammed me against the wall, my head colliding with hard bricks. Where's Cody when I need him the most? I rubbed my head, and felt something hot in my hair.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled at Duncan, "NOW I'M BLEEDING BECAUSE OF YOU!" With those words, I shoved him, and ran away. I ran into my room, and buried my face into my pillows, my sketchbook open on the page where I drew a knife on the floor, with blood dripping of it.

Damn Geoff, Damn Cody, Damn purple haired chick, Damn Justin, Damn my mom, Damn Alejandro, Damn everyone but mostly, Damn Me!

**`So, what do you think about it? Please read & Review!**


	5. The cleaning

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for a long time :( I hope you can forgive me!**

**Anyway… onto the story!**

Duncan's P.O.V

"Dude! Get up!" A voice demanded. Something hit my face with a thump.

"Whaaat?" I groaned, pushing the thrown pillow away from me. I quickly stood up when I realized that I had passed out on Salianders kitchen table.

Justin groaned, and turned around in the chair he passed out in.

"Dudes, I'm trying to sleep here." He mumbled.

"Dude, get up." I told him, throwing at him the pillow Geoff threw at me.

"Dudes, we need to clean up!" Geoff pointed out, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Geoff, chill. We'll get Gwen and Cody to do it." Justin told him, settling back on the couch.

"The hell I will." Hissed a girls voice from the doorway.

All heads snapped towards the doorway, only to see a tired looking Gwen.

"I'm not cleaning this up. It was you, idiots who threw this." She snapped.

Geoff looked down, a sad expression crossing his face.

"Don't tell us what to do." I snapped back.

She stormed to me, and stabbed her finger in my chest. "This is _my_ house. You trashed _my_ house. Now clean _your_ mess up." She yelled before storming upstairs.

"God, can you stop being such a jerk to my sister for once?" Geoff snapped my way.

I was surprised he never talks about this.

"You never said anything about it before." Pointed out Justin. Is he a mind reader or what?

"Yes I have! If Gwen ends up killing himself…" He trailed off angrily, before storming off to the kitchen.

I glanced at Justin. We never thought of her actually killing herself…

I ran my hand through my hair. "Come on Justin. Let's clean it up." I sighed.

"I hate giving in, but Geoff is one of my home buddies. I can't just leave him like this.

"Are you serious?" Groaned Justin.

"Yes." I snapped, picking up beer cans from the ground.

Geoff came back in, with trash bags in his hands. He smiled when he saw us helping.

"Thanks guys. Can one of you go up to hallway closet and grab the vacuum?" He asked

"I got it." I volunteered, straightening up. I put all beer cans in the trash bags before heading upstairs. My eyes widened once I got up. This place was a real mess!

There was trash everywhere, and someone carved **Emo bitch** into a door.

I heard screaming music from behind this door. It's probably Gwen's…

I frowned. I'm the only one who can bully her!

I walked to the door, pressing my ear against it. The music now changed to a soft, slow song.

I could recognize the artist. It was the secondhand serenade, but it couldn't figure out the title of the song. I also heard sobs…

I opened the door, and guess what I see?

Gwen slashing a razor through her wrist.

**What will happen next? Will Duncan do something about Gwen? Or not? Read to find out! **


	6. Blood

Gwen's P.O.V

After I snapped at the boys to clean up, I stormed to my room.

Our house is destroyed. Damn idiots.

Al this stress is getting into me…

I looked under my bed. Should I?

Then, I thought about everything that had happened. Yes. I should.

I reached under my bed, until my fingers felt the coldness of my metal Altodis tin, free of Altodis. I opened it, and my razor fell out.

"Let's do it Gwen." I whispered to myself. I sat in the middle of my room, and gingerly slid the razor across my arm. A thin line of blood appeared, no drips. I sighed frustrated. It's not enough. I started slashing harder and harder, until blood dripped in a steady steam down my wrists and onto my hands.

I let all my anger out in my cuts.

Until suddenly…

Duncan burst into my room. "What in the whole damn world are you doing?" He yelled.

I looked at him, but then, went back to cutting myself, not paying attention to him.

"I'm ding what you always wanted me to do! Being an Emo freak!" I yelled back, not daring to look at him.

Suddenly he tackled me to the ground, knocking the razor on the floor. It made a small clang as it hit the hardwood, but the sound of Duncan knocking me down made a bigger sound. He pinned me down, my arms above me. He had blood on his shirt, but he didn't seem to care.

Anger burned in his teal eyes, "What the hell Gwen? You're killing yourself!" He screamed.

"Why do you think I am you idiot? You tell me to die everyday, so get off me and let me finish!" I screamed. I didn't plan on taking my life away though.

He looked shaken up. His face was pale, and he was shaking slightly, even though in his eyes was so much hate and anger.

"You're an idiot!" He roared.

Then, Cody appeared at my door, wide eyed, and looking frightened.

"Gwen what's going on?..." His eyes widened even more when he saw the pool of blood forming around my wrists, which were pinned down by Duncan.

"Gwen!" He cried, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Cody, I'm sorry!" I cried, pleading for him to look at me.

Duncan's grip tightened, a hint of hurt showed in his eyes before it was replaced by anger. He got real low in my face and hissed. "Fine. You know what? Just die. Finish yourself. See if I care you freak." And with that, he was quickly off me and storming out of my house. Leaving Cody to comfort my sobbing form.

**Wow. Two chapters in one day! Anyway… did you like this chapter? How Duncan showed that he cares for Gwen… a little. **


	7. Confusion and crying

Duncan's P.O.V

I angrily shoved my hand through my hair as I stormed down Salinders front porch.

So many emotions running through my mind…

That freak. I can't believe that she would actually do that!

I didn't mean all this stuff I said about her dying. I'm freaking out inside, but I can't get myself back to their house to apologize.

"That freak." I whispered, punching the nearest tree. I instantly regretted it as pain shot through my hand.

"Ugh." I groaned clutching my hand. Why would she take her own life? Because I say mean stuff? Oh please, such a wimp.

Depressed? Doubt it!

I'll just make her life miserable…

Gwen's P.O.V.

I winced as Cody poured peroxide over my wrists.

"Ouch!" I winced Cody irritably gripped my wrist tighter.

He gritted his teeth and wrapped bandages on my arm. He hasn't talked to me since he walked on Duncan and I.

"Cody, talk to me, please." I pleaded him. It felt as if my heart was breaking every time he looked at me with angry baby blue eyes, normally so warm and full of love, now all dark.

"Where do I start Gwen? How could you do this to yourself?" He demanded, holding my bandaged hand up.

"I don't know." I sniffled. Tears filled my eyes. I'm so emotional…

Cody put his hands up in defeat.

"Neither do I Gwen. Neither do I." He said coldly, before leaving my room.

I ran to my bed all in sobs. And this night, I Gwen Saliander cried myself to sleep.


	8. The decision

Gwen's P.O.V

I fidgeted in my seat while listening to our math teacher. I need to move, jump just do something! I can't wait till P.E. when I can run free. Today has been usual. I flipped Duncan off multiple times as he bullies me, I ignore everyone and everyone ignores me, except for Bridgette and Leshawna. Luckily I have the next period with them. I heard snickers from behind me. Oh, did I mention I have most of my lessons with Duncan? I ducked down to take my ruler when suddenly wad of paper fly over my head and hits the guy in front of me.

"Sorry Tyler. This was meant for that freak behind you." A familiar voice smirked. That's IT! No more weak, pathetic Gwen! I jumped out of my seat and smashed my fist into Duncan's little pretty face…

Everyone's jaws dropped as my fist collided with Duncan's face. His face snapped back with a loud _snap_ and he clutched his nose groaning.

"Here you go." I sneered at him, before taking my bag and going to the principal's office. I knew I would be sent there anyway.

Duncan's P.O.V

I can't believe that freak punched me! No one touches me! No one! She's so gonna pay for this! I cursed as a nurse put an ice bag on my nose.

"Sorry dear." She mumbled.

"Whatever" Was my reply. Suddenly, my dad came in, his face blank of emotions.

"Duncan this… this bullying Gwen has to get stopped." He yelled at me angrily. I shrugged. Not happening soon, my dear father. He continued, not caring.

"To help you bong with Saliander, Gwen's mother and I decided that you will get to know each of this family member's better…" He started.

"Wait, were are you going with this?" I interjected.

"You're going to move in with Saliander." He told me blankly. I shot out of my seat. My nose was throbbing, but I didn't care.

"No way! I am not living with that freak!" I yelled angily.

"Do not call her that!" My father replied furiously, "This decision is final. You are moving this weekend." With that he left the room. Oh no…


	9. Anger everywhere

Gwen's P.O.V

I came home around noon. My punishment for punching Duncan was suspension for the rest of the day. I was the only one home, so I changed and went out for a run. Besides, Bridgette texted me, she and Leshawna will be coming to my home after school. Great! I got lost in the sound of my feet, and music from my iPhone…

Duncan's P.O.V

I angrily shoved random stuff into my bag. I'm moving tomorrow, on Saturday. I'm fine with living with Geoff, but what agitates me is living with Gwen and Cody. Especially Gwen. I wonder if the ice princess knows I'm moving in… But who cares? I'm gonna make her life miserable. At least, more miserable than now. Be prepared Gwen. The war has just begun.

Gwen's P.O.V

After running three miles, I returned to my house. My mom was already home. I slipped through the door.

"Hi mom." I greeted her.

"Hi Gwen. I need to talk to you." She told me, entering the living room.

"About what?" I asked, not really caring.

"Well, Alejandro and I decided that since you and Duncan don't get along, that maybe…" she trailed off. She had my full attention now. I narrowed my eyes, daring her to continue.

"Well… um… he's moving in tomorrow." She finally blurted out. My world literally stopped.

"What? No! No! NO!" I yelled.

"Gwen Saliander, grow up! This petty fight must end!" She yelled at me.

"Petty fight? He ruined my whole life!" I yelled back at her. She quickly changed tactics.

"Gwen, this is for your good…" she started but I cut her off.

"Good? He already bullies me at school. Now he'll also bully me at my own home! Thanks for this." I spat at her, before going to my room. My mom just held her hands in defense. I figured out she wouldn't care.

I swear if he tries anything, he's gonna regret it.


	10. Moving in

Gwen's P.O.V

"No way He's moving in?" Asked Leshawna, shaking her black hair.

"Yeah. That's so unfair." I pouted, pacing around the room.

"`Oh dear, oh dear" Bridgette murmured, "Your mom knows you two are sworn enemies right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes she knows. And what? She decides Yeah, let's move Duncan in so he can torture me at school _and_ home!"

Leshawna fell on my bed in a heap "This whole situation is retarded"

I plopped down beside her, "I know." I grunted. Leshawna sat next to me, putting her hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

"Hey, maybe if you're lucky, he'll go fuck some skunk and get kicked out" she cheered.

I couldn't help but smile at them. I'm so grateful to have them as friends.

Suddenly, Bridgette gasped.

"Sorry. I have to go home! Before my mother sees I'm late!" She said, waving good-bye. We waved back. Her mother was really obsessive over Bridgette. I don't really blame her for this, since Bridgette's older sister, Lindsay, died in a car crash. But still, Bridgette was already responsible enough. After a few moments, Leshawna got a text from her mother to go back home. Her parents were fine with Leshawna coming back late. So now, I only have to wait for tomorrow, when my sworn enemy moves into my home.

Duncan's P.O.V

"This house is stupid." I whined as my dad pulled up the Saliander driveway.

"Stop complaining Duncan. You're staying and that's final." My dad yelled, before getting out of our car. I groaned and took out the suitcase from the back of the car. I heaved it up and trudged to the front door where dad was kissing with Heather.

"Hello Ms. S" I greeted when they stopped sucking faces.

"Hey Duncan. Cody will show you your new room." She cheered. I looked around only to see Cody glaring at me from the top of the stairs.

"Bye son!" I heard my dad calling from the outside. I waved to him, before Heather closed the front door, leaving me stuck with Cody.

"So…" I trailed off, putting my hands in pockets. Cody glared at me from the top of stairs.

"Let's get something straight Duncan," his voice was full of venom as he said my name, "You do one thing. _One_ thing wrong, and your gone. I could care less about what my mom or your dad think about t, one wrong move, and you're gone." He snapped.

"Works for me." I glared, and smirked at him.

He straightened, "Good, now come on." He snarled. I followed him up the hardwood steps and down the wide hall. Cody leaded me to the end of the hall, to a door on left.

I noticed that the '**Emo Bitch**' was no longer on Gwen's door as I headed down the hall.

"This is your room. Also, you're not allowed to Gwen's room." He snarled.

"Mom makes the rules?" I asked cockily.

"No. Gwen does." He answered before leaving me.


	11. Seeing him again

I gasped for air as I jogged up to my front porch. I just went running 9 km, all my time best, might I add. I couldn't think clearly this morning, so I went for a jog to clear my head. My mom's car wasn't here. I shrugged, before going to the kitchen, where I took a bottle of water, and drank it hungrily. Suddenly, I heard laughing, and something being knocked over. I slipped into the hallway, where I saw a retarded, stupid figure leaning against the wall.

"Miss me, sweetheart?" He purred. Geoff looked nervous and picked up the fallen picture.

"F**k off." I growled at him, before running into my room.

"I can't my love. I live here now." He replied, smirking cockily.

"Not for long." I whispered, before slamming the door to my room, where I wiped off my tears. He used to call me sweetheart all the time when we were friends…

Than, I took some clothes for change, and went to take a shower.

Duncan's P.O.V

I sighed as I watched Geoff fix the fallen picture. The two of us were wrestling, and we knocked it over. I couldn't stop thinking about the pure hatred that crossed Gwen's face. I gotta admit, that I kinda hurt.

"She hates me." Geoff whined. I looked at him weirdly.

"Not true. She hates me." OI replied, and Geoff's face lit up like candle.

"I know. I just wanted you to say this. Glad you know how she feels about you." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I know she hates me. Great." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Cody and I have a contest tomorrow, and we signed up." Geoff started, and I looked at him. I knew this tone of his, "Gwen and you will have to take care of home." He finished, and I looked in him with disbelief. _Oh f***._

**Sorry it was so short. Next chapter will be longer, I PROMISE!**


	12. Alone

Gwen's P.O.V

Since Geoff and Cody have this stupid contest they (mainly Geoff) want Duncan and I to 'socialize' Ha. Maybe it was possible a few years ago, but now? I'd rather die!

"See you later!" Duncan called from the front porch. I jumped onto the sofa, with my sketchpad in my hand, my lucky pencil in the other hand. I heard footsteps but I didn't bother with looking up, I knew that it was Duncan.

"Soo…." He started but I cut him off, still drawing.

"Look Duncan. I don't want you here, you don't want to be here, so let's get something straight. I'm not afraid to punch you again, so don't try anything. You leave me alone, and there will be no problems." I looked at him, and saw that he had this cocky smirk of his on his face. He leaned against a wall.

"Harsh much?" He asked crossing his arms. I glared at him.

"Don't even start with me you jerk." I hissed, and walked to the

kitchen.

"Okay, I won't." He said, coming behind me.

"Of course you won't." I muttered under my breath, taking out a Fanta. What an idiot.

Duncan's P.O.V

It was so hard not to make fun of her, or at least, not all the time.

"You're so emo." I stated the obvious as she drank her Fanta.

"Whoa, thanks Capitan Obvious. I mean, it's not like the whole school doesn't think so, and during the party _someone_" here she glared at me, "carved **Emo bitch **into my door." Sarcasm was dripping from her voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Oh, nice shirt by the way. Asking Alexandria? Isn't this an 'emo' band?" She used her fingers as quotations for the 'emo' part.

"It's not mine. I don't even know that band." I yelled. Here, she snapped. She glared at me. She went straight me, and started to poke my chest with her finger.

"You liar. You're the one who showed me this band! " Much to my surprise I saw tears in her eyes.

"You're such a jerk! I can't believe we used to be friends!" She yelled, walking away. I waited a bit, before following her. I came near her door, and listened. I could hear Asking Alexandria, and sobbing in the distance. I felt my heart ache. Why am I so damn complicated? Sighing, I went downstairs, and plopped on the couch.


	13. Another fight

**Ok, this is my last chapter before the school starts, so the chapters will take more time to be written. Sorry.**

Gwen's P.O.V

I walked straight to my room. There I put 'Asking Alexandria' on, before jumping on my bed. I started crying, as softly as possible. I knew Duncan. He would follow me. Why is he such a jerk all of sudden? The Duncan I knew would be proud to be an Asking Alexandria fan. And he would never hurt her. What happened to him? With those thoughts, I drifted into a dreamless sleep. I woke up three hours later. I stretched, before going downstairs. I saw Duncan sleeping on the couch. He looked peaceful in his sleep. All the harshness, anger and worry were gone, but let's face the truth. Once he wakes up, he'll be his jerky self again. Rolling my eyes, I went to the kitchen. I grabbed a Fanta, before turning the Kitchen TV on. I didn't turn it on too loud. The less time I spend with MR. Jerkface, the happier I am. Tosh.0 was on. I watched for about five minutes, when a sleepy Duncan came shuffling in.

"Hi." He greeted, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey." I said half mindlessly, my attention on the show.

"Sleep too?" He asked. I nodded simply. From the corner of my eyes, I saw him studying me intensively.

"What?" I snapped, turning away from the show.

"You're so…. different here than at school." He stated.

"Maybe because it's my house and, normally, I don't have to worry about jerks like you in here." I hissed, trying to go out, but he stopped me.

Duncan's P.O.V

"Whoa! No need to get all defensive!" I said, holding up my hands. She glared at me.

"Why not?" She hissed, "Whenever I talk to you, all you do is bring me down, you make my life a living hell, you insult me. So tell me, why wouldn't I get defensive?"" She asked e, coming closer. I saw a glint in her eyes I remembered since the time we were friends She would have this glint whenever someone would insult us.

"Your eyes haven't changed." I stated. She looked at me in disbelief, blinking.  
"What?" She asked me.

"Your eyes didn't change the shade. They are the same black I remember." I told her. She glared at me. I glared back at her.

"What? Just take the damn compliment!" I yelled. She didn't flinch, she just scoffed.  
"Oh, sorry I didn't know that it was your version of a _compliment_. My eyes didn't change" She laughed harshly.

"God! You're so annoying! You just _can't_ make a _good impression_, can you?" I yelled at her. She stopped laughing, and glared at me instead.

"A _good impression_? Look who's talking! You're bullying me for fun! For. FUN! And you whine that I can't make a good impression? What's wrong with you?" I rolled my eyes, but felt my cheeks heat up. Gwen laughed harshly again.

"Oh, did I embarrass the big bully? I'm sorry, I didn't know it was such a secret!" She stopped laughing, glared at me, before leaving the kitchen. I looked at the TV, and clenched my hands into fists. Oh, it's on Gwen!


	14. A burn

Gwen's P.O.V

Sunday went rather quickly. Too quickly for my taste. Nothing happened with You-know-who. I was straightening my h air. I was almost ready for school. An escape the fate t-shirt, and jeans.

"Hurry up!" A voice groaned from the other side of the door. I opened the door with my hand, and saw bedraggled Duncan. When hesaw me straightening my hair, he groaned.

"Can I just brush my teeth before you do that?"" He asked impatiently. I scootdt over.

"Room for two." I replied, daring him to accept the challenge. He looked at me in a 'challenge accepted' manner, before coming in, pulling out his toothbrush.

"Wow, no insults, that's an improvement."" I said mockingly. he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Don't test me." He said, before putting on toothpaste, and brushing his teeth. I rolled my eyes, and went back to straightening my hair. I ended up burning one of my fingers on one of the metal plates.

"Ouch." I hissed, putting the straightener down.

I put my finger into my mouth. Hm, the burning sensation was… Nice…

"Let me see it." Duncan ordered, s topping my burning fantasies. I blinked and gave him my finger. He made sure not to touch it. He shook his head.

"How did you get that?" He demanded. I shrugged.  
"Got distracted I guess." I mumbled, looking at my burn.

"Do you have neosporing I n your bandd aids?" He asked. I nodded, and opened one of the cupboards. From there I took a Skillet Band Aid, with the oilment inside. Duncan looked for it, treated my burning, and left to change from pyjamas. Yes, he was in a t-shirt and boxers, but I was used to it, having two older brothers and all. Ilookedat the straightener, which was still plugged in. Should I? I should.

I put my arm between the two hot plates, and I help back a scream as I closed it on my wrists.

**Oh noez, what will happen next?**

**Oh, and I didn't loose my inspiration. I was just waiting for the right moment. Don't worry people :3**


	15. What's wrong?

Gwen's P.O.V

I whimpered as Leshawna dragged me to maths class. Bridgette didn't have this class with us. Instead, she had art class. Leshawna's firm grim and my watch didn't exactly help my burns. I cursed myself for being so stupid on multiple occasions.

"Girl? You ok?" Leshawna asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, just wondering how's Cody doing." Cody is taking an exam now. And I was just exaggeration the truth. I was worried about him. And my arms hurt. Together, we walked in, but than, we went our separate ways. Leshawna to the first row, myself, to the back. We used to sit together, but our teacher didn't approve of us talking and giggling. I sat in my corner, listening to iPod. Back in my first grade I made special holes in my hoodie, that didn't look suspicious, but from which I could listen to music. Suddenly, I heard the chair next to me shuffle. I looked up, and saw an annoyed Duncan.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, "Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" He looked at me, annoyed.

"Seating arrangements." I groaned. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't placed, so I had to be stuck with Duncan. Oh joy -_-.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Fine." I snapped, he held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, just asking." I laughed darkly.

"Yeah right. I'm sure you had a jerk comment to say right after I would reply." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not always a heartless jerk." He defended himself. It was my time tot roll my eyes.  
"You're always a jerk to me." I saw different emotions in his icily blue eyes. He leaned back on his chair, his jaw a firm line. Normally, I would feel bad about leaving somebody in such a state. Duncan was an exception.

Duncan's P.O.V

Ok, what do I have to do to get Gwen chilled? Whatever I do, she always assumes the worst. Yeah, so maybe I am a jerk, but it's just par of me! I've bee trying to lay off, and became friendly with her! WITH HER! But no, it doesn't mean anything to our dear, sweetness Gwen. Really, I feel guilty, like I have to get something off my chest… You know, sometimes, I really do feel bad about bullying Gwen, with the two of us being best friends, and her being depressed and a cutter. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. I saw her paying no attention t o the teacher, doodling in h er notebook. I smirked slightly. She used tot do it all the time. Ignore the teacher and doodle. She saw me smirking at her, and she scowled at me. I got the message, and looked at Leshawna. In the corner of my eye I saw Gwen wince, and pull down her sleeve, but I didn't see anything. Finally, after the who-knows-which time she did it, I knew something bad was going on.

"What's the matter?" I hissed. She looked at me startled, before glaring at me.

"I have no idea what are you talking about." Oh, so she decided to replace sadness with anger? Right. We used to be best friends. I knew her eyes would give her away, and they did. They wouldn't meet mine.

"Give me your wrists." I whispered, holding out my arm, she backed her chair away.

"NO!" She yelled.

"Duncan, Gwen, quiet." The teacher snapped at us. We mumbled our apologies, before I glared at her again. .For the rest of he period all I did was glare at her, but Gwen refused to look at me I waited for the bell to ring, so I could see her wrists….RING! I shot up from my hair, but Gwen was faster. We raced each other, with Leshawna and Bridgette behind us, both calling Gwen's name, so did I. Then, Gwen ran into the girls bathroom. Cursing under my breath I decided to go to the guy's toilet. Bridgette ad Leshawna had to go to class, I saw them. The bell rang, but I didn't care. I didn't like History, and I'm sure Mr. Hermanii will be more than glad I skipped his class. I peed out of the door, and looked intensively at the girl's bathroom. She will have to leave it at one moment. At this moment, I'll capture her.

**So….what will happen next? Will Duncan capture Gwen? Oh, and I saw only two comments left to hit 100 reviews (YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!) So, the person who leaves the 100****th**** review will win a one-shot that I will writ for them. A TDI One-shot please.**


	16. A bet

**Congratulations, mandaree1. You won a Total Drama One-Shot! :D**

Gwen's P.O.V

I waited a few minutes before slipping out of the bathroom, hoping Duncan was in class. I threw away the bloody paper towel. My burn started to bleed. A lot. I put my bracelets into my bag. They would get bloody, and somebody would notice. I decided to go home. Suddenly, Duncan jumped out of the guys bathroom, and pinned me to a wall by my shoulders. Before I could yell for help, he silenced me. I felt blood trickle down. I wanted to glance at my arms, without Duncan noticing, but no such luck. He noticed the blood. Carefully, he took cut off my sleeve, and he gasped when he saw my arms.

"Gwen! What did you do?" He demanded, glaring at me. I wanted to glare back, but I couldn't. Instead I looked down, tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I whimpered. Duncan gritted his teeth, and let go of me. I risked looking up, and saw pure hatred in his eyes. He pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked, panic filling my stomach.

"I'm calling Justin. We have to get you out of here." He hissed.

He wasn't joking. Almost three seconds later, Duncan, Justin and I were going towards Justin's car. When Justin saw my bleeding arms, he looked at me like a monster, and stayed as far away as possible. The ride home was silent and uneasy. Duncan was with me in the back, gripping my arms the whole time. When we arrived at my home, Duncan told me to stay inside. Fortunately, mom wasn't home. Shakily, I went to the couch, and broke down screaming.

Duncan's P.O.V

"Dude, what a freak!" yelled Justin when I joined him outside. He was trembling. I rolled my eyes. What a pussy. Although, Gwen's arms were a torn, burnt, bloody mess…

"Dude, this is bad for your rep." Justin shook his head. I looked at him like at the biggest idiot he is.

"What are you talking about?" I asked impatiently.

"You? Hanging out with Gwen? Actually, caring about her? This is bad for your rep!" he told me. I tried my hardest not to punch him.

"I don't care!" I yelled, throwing my arms up in the air. I should be checking up on Gwen right now, not talking about my rep!

"Dude-"  
"Listen, dud I'll live here now. I'll spend my time with her, I like this, or not." I cut him off.  
"But dude, I have a plan!" He told me.  
"What?" I snapped.

"Well, since you'll have to hang out with Gwen, I bet you can make her fall for you. It protects your rep, gives you a reason to hang out with her, and when she finds out, she'll be devastated." Justin said, grinning evilly. I admit, I wasn't listening, so I just nodded.

Justin grinned.

"Now, that's my boy." He said proudly, before FINALLY driving away. I ran back to Gwen's house, hoping she didn't do anything stupid.


End file.
